


Чертово зелье

by Astarot, SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Derek, College Student Stiles, Fantasy, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarot/pseuds/Astarot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Кто ж знал, что Амортенцию даже пить не обязательно. Действительно, самое сильное любовное зелье в мире.





	Чертово зелье

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

　　Это был тяжелый день. Дерек проспал и при этом не выспался, урвав лишь несколько часов отдыха, опоздал на завтрак и успел наколоть на вилку одну только сосиску из целой горки, прежде чем золотые блюда опустели. Пока он голодный, с пульсирующей головной болью бежал по скользкой траве на урок по Уходу за магическими существами, начался противный холодный дождь. Дерек успел промокнуть, и пусть он быстро высушился при помощи согревающих чар, перед глазами уже стояла красная пелена. 

　　На Травологии он испачкался в земле, а грязь каким-то образом, даже несмотря на перчатки, смогла забиться ему под ногти. А еще его попытался задушить Цапень. 

　　И вот теперь, он вынужден был терпеть влажную духоту чертового подземелья, где проходил урок по Зельеварению, будучи все таким же голодным и уставшим. Дерек чувствовал, как за ворот его рубашки, которая, к слову, неприятно липла к телу, скатились несколько капель пота. Кожа зудела, а от недостаточного освещения болели глаза. 

　　По крайней мере, урок был интересным. 

　　Слагхорн выставил перед классом несколько зелий, предоставив студентам возможность блеснуть знаниями, отгадать, что булькает в котелке, и заработать баллы для своего факультета. На одно зелье приходились десятки вариантов, и все, как один, неправильные. Отгадывали либо Стайлз, выскочка с Гриффиндора, либо Лидия, самая умная студентка Слизерина. 

　　Некоторые из представленных зелий они все видели впервые. Например, зелье для проявки фотографий, заставляющее ожить даже маггловские снимки. Стайлз так воодушевился, что за полторы минуты смог протараторить небольшую лекцию по этому зелью. 

　　Дерек отгадал Напиток живой смерти, чем принес своему факультету дополнительные пять баллов и одобрительные аплодисменты от однокурсников. Стайлз показал ему большой палец и улыбнулся. Дерек сделал вид, что не заметил, хотя его сердце так сильно заколотилось в груди, что он забеспокоился, как бы его не было слышно каждому находящемуся в этом помещении. 

　　Черная смрадная жижа в третьем котелке оказалась Доксицидом – спреем для выведения докси, мерзких ядовитых вредителей. Хейл был знаком с ними, и не мог назвать эту встречу самой приятной в его жизни. Лидия видимо тоже, судя по тому, как она сморщила свой нос и с какой брезгливостью рассказывала, что это в котле и от чего. 

　　— Отлично! — довольно воскликнул старый профессор. — Ваш уровень в Зельеварении на порядок выше, чем у предыдущего курса. Радостно осознавать, что у молодого поколения еще осталась тяга к этому древнему и сложному искусству. Мистер Стилински, мисс Мартин, я приятно поражен вашим уровнем знаний, так держать. Вы многого в жизни достигнете, мои дорогие, можете мне верить. Я немало талантов в жизни повидал, знаю, о чем говорю! Я помню вашу матушку, мистер Хейл, чудесная девушка, способная приготовить Драконий тоник с закрытыми глазами. Не зря она в Драконологию подалась. Вы определенно унаследовали ее гены! 

　　Дерек, никак не ожидавший, что похвалят и его тоже, растерялся, чувствуя, как горят уши. Он прожег взглядом своих оживившихся друзей и однокурсников, внезапно вспомнивших, что он сын Талии Хейл — самого известного драконолога Великобритании и главы Заповедника Валлийских зеленых драконов. Ему стало неловко от внезапно навалившегося нежелательного внимания. Стайлз, впрочем, глядя на него, сиял как начищенный пенни и улыбался ярче солнца. 

　　Слагхорн достал часы из внутреннего кармана своей мантии, а потом обратился к ученикам: 

　　— Что ж, пока мы ждем готовности нашего последнего зелья — признаюсь, я слишком поздно включил его в список и не успел приготовить заранее, — предлагаю вернуться к занятию. В ваших котлах, если вы всё сделали правильно, сейчас должна булькать однородная белая жидкость. Добавьте туда полторы унции драконьей крови и помешивайте на среднем огне ровно… — профессор немного задумался, — хотя, впрочем, следуйте за учебником. Там все подробно расписано. 

　　Помахав студентам рукой, будто отгоняя их от своего стола и призывая заняться делом, профессор начал аккуратно приводить в порядок свое рабочее место: убрал в стороны склянки и накрыл котелки с зельями крышками с заклинанием герметичности. Оглядев аудиторию и убедившись, что его помощь больше не нужна, он удалился в свой кабинет, где готовилось последнее зелье. 

　　— Хэй, — шепнул Стайлз, обернувшись к Дереку. Их столы разделял небольшой проход. — Это было круто. Мы еще не проходили Напиток живой смерти, я его даже узнал не сразу, только сонливость из-за испарений почувствовал, а ты уже ответил! Даже первее Лидии — она тебе, кстати, еще припомнит, — но это было действительно круто. Ты с этим зельем уже где-то сталкивался? 

　　— Угу, — буркнул Дерек, старательно помешивая свое зелье, которое, несмотря на влитую густую драконью кровь, оставалось завораживающе матово-белым. — Мать для самки Валлийца варила. 

　　У него вспотели ладони и внезапно стало душно. Дерек сбился со счета, сколько раз он помешал чертово варево. Двенадцать? Или это был тринадцатый раз? Против часовой стрелки — это, вообще, куда? 

　　— Дерек, Дерек, хватит, — Стайлз накрыл его ладонь, крепко сжимающую половник, своей рукой, и Хейл резко дернулся. Он врезался бедром в стол, толкнув и чуть не опрокинув котел Бойда, за что ощутимо получил в затылок дрёмоносным бобом, и вытаращился на Стайлза. Тот медленно убрал свою ладонь. — Оке-е-е-й, не трогаю. 

　　Дерек сглотнул, все еще чувствуя тепло от прикосновения и дрожь в теле. Он смотрел в озадаченное лицо Стайлза, его глубокие, яркие глаза и терял связь с реальным миром. Зрачки Стайлза расширились, он моргнул, заставив Дерека зацепиться взглядом за длинные ресницы. Он был такой красивый, невинный и такой очаровательный в своей растерянности. Хейл хотел его поцеловать, он так хотел… 

　　— Мужик, — позвал его Бойд. — Зелье. 

　　Дерек перевел взгляд на свой котел, не понимая, чего от него хотят, а потом его сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз. Он так в открытую залип на Стайлза, что тот наверняка это заметил. Это было очень плохо, он планировал держать свою безграничную, всеобъемлющую и безответную любовь в тайне примерно до смерти. Этот план, похоже, провалился, но теперь, вроде, и до гроба не далеко — скоро ему предстояло умереть от стыда и неловкости, Дерек уже предвидел это. 

　　Бойд помог не испортить почти готовое противоядие по Третьему закону Голпалотта, и после этого Дерек старался ни на что не отвлекаться. Тем более не смотреть на Стайлза, хотя взгляд к нему притягивало как магнитом. Боковым зрением он, впрочем, видел, что тот стоял зардевшийся и несколько отстраненно помешивал свое зелье. У него было глупое выражение лица. 

　　Себя пересилить он не смог — все мысли Дерека были о Стайлзе. О его невероятных глазах, очаровательном румянце и мягкой улыбке. О его легком запахе: мята и ванильная карамель с солнцем. 

　　Дверь в кабинет Слагхорна распахнулась. Бойд принюхался. 

　　— Чем это пахнет? 

　　— Стилински, — бездумно ответил Дерек, продолжая толочь листья крапивы, чтобы они дали больше сока. Где-то сбоку от него раздался металлический лязг, но он даже не заметил. 

　　В аудиторию важно вошел профессор: сначала в двери показался его живот, обтянутый зеленой жилеткой, а потом и весь он. Гораций, с улыбкой на лице, нес в руках небольшой чан с тонкими ножками. От зелья в воздух поднимались спирали пара, что, должно быть, являлось его характерной чертой. 

　　— Мерлин! – ахнула Лидия. — Это Амортенция? 

　　— Ты не мог быть еще более палевным, приятель, — сочувственно вздохнул Бойд и похлопал его по плечу. 

　　Дерек этого даже не услышал. Его мозг среагировал на название любовного зелья, которое пахло как то, что человеку больше всего нравится. Теперь же Дерек пытался не сбежать прочь, ощущая, как рой панических мыслей разрывал его голову. Одно имя «Стайлз», казалось, бегущей строкой проносилось буквально на лбу, и это было тем, что мог видеть каждый находящийся в аудитории. 

　　Класс оживился, начались громкие перешёптывания, все старались получше рассмотреть одно из самых интересных и опасных зелий мира. 

　　Словно через толщу воды доносился голос профессора, философствующего о том, что настоящую любовь не способно вызвать никакое зелье или что-то вроде, Дерек не слушал. Он боролся с желанием пулей вылететь из подземелья, забраться на Астрономическую башню и сигануть вниз. 

　　Стайлз же светился так, будто солнца выпил, и едва не пританцовывал. 

　　— Дерек, — шепотом позвал он. Стайлз наклонился, будто собирался поделиться секретом. Он не переставал улыбаться. — Для меня Амортенция пахнет как дождь, хвоя и драконья настойка из цветков лаванды. 

　　А затем подмигнул. Дерек опрокинул толкушку с листьями крапивы. 

　　Его мать постоянно варила эту настойку. Ее запах был таким стойким, что вывести его стоило огромного труда, поэтому Дерек пытался спрятать его за хвойными духами, аромат которых, по обещаниям продавцов, должен был перекрывать любые другие. Он пользовался ими с первого дня этого учебного года. 

　　Кажется, планы с Астрономической башней откладывались. 

　　А еще, кажется, в том магазине его надули. 

　　Но это потом, башня… вернее, Стайлз — важнее. 

**SSM [Sterek 18+].**


End file.
